Luces en la oscuridad
by galaxy01
Summary: Ella había dejado de ver en colores hace tiempo, todo era sombras y sentimientos vacíos. Pero un nuevo guardia interrumpirá en su vida, enseñándole a ver en colores de nuevo, a disfrutar las pequeñas luces en la oscuridad e incluso despertará sentimientos que ella creía perdidos. KuviraxOC. ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje. Regalo para Never Let Go Of Your Dreams,tarde perdón.


**Luces en la oscuridad**

 **Hola, si ya sé "¿Por qué tan tarde esto, Galaxy?" sencillo, el día en el que se suponía que era la fecha límite no pude subirlo por cuestiones un tantito personales. Y ayer no pude subirlo porque no tuve los en todo el p#to día. Pero yo prometí un regalo y no planeaba dejar a mi AI sin uno.**

 **Mi AI fue Never Let Go Of Your Dreams.** **Espero que te guste y que haya cumplido con lo que pediste y sinceramente me alegro de que hayas hecho esa petición, la cual fue:**

 **-Un fic que relate la vida de Kuvira en la cárcel, con mucho drama, problemas y alguna visita inesperada.**

 **Yo se que suelo recomendar canciones a lo último, pero la canción recomendada seria mejor escucharla leyendo la historia. La canción es Immortal de Evanescence.**

 **Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en la actividad ~ Amigo Invisible ~ del foro ¡El cometa Sozin!"**

 **Los personajes no son míos (excepto Shen, Dalai e Iñaki)**

 **La portada no la dibujé yo.**

Recuerdo la primera vez que entré aquí. Estaba frío y lleno de polvo, casi parecía que estaba ahí hace años, hecho solo para mí. Como si el destino la hubiese creado sabiendo que yo iba a terminar aquí.

La celda tenía cuatro paredes echas de platino, al igual que el suelo y era bastante amplio. Había una cama y una sola ventana, la cual, obviamente, tenía rejas. Se sentía tan frío, tan solitario…

Tan vacío, al igual que yo.

Me acosté en la cama dispuesta a dormir. Sin embargo al cerrar los ojos, lo único con lo que me encontré, fue la mirada de decepción, tristeza e ira de Suyin. Traté de ignorarlo y volví a dormir, se me hacía increíble que luego de todos estos años, aún tuviera esa imagen tan viva en mi memoria.

Pesadillas fueros las que ocuparon mis sueños esa noche. Era siempre la misma. Baatar estaba allí, me miraba con decepción y se alejaba… y yo solo trataba de alcanzarlo pero jamás lo lograba.

Me desperté, sobresaltada, no solo por la pesadilla sino también, por el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse. Abrí los ojos, aún adormilada. Dalai entró por la puerta. Tenía cabello canoso y barba un tanto mas larga que la primera vez que lo vi, sus ojos demostraban desprecio puro. Dalai era el guardia en jefe y se había encargado de demostrarme su desprecio desde mi llegada, además de encargarse de que no escapara. Hmp, como si quisiera escapar. No me malinterpreten, extraño la libertad, más que a nada. Sin embargo yo no quería salir. No tenía el valor de enfrentarme al mundo, incluso después de haberme arrepentido de mi error.

-Kuvira- dijo con voz raposa- hay un nuevo guardia que va a vigilarte.

-¿Qué pasó con Shaoran?

-Renunció- se encogió de hombros- no tuvo la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar tenerte cerca.

¿Ven? A eso me refiero. Nunca desaprovechará ninguna oportunidad para hacerme sentir la peor miseria del mundo, aunque probablemente lo sea. Pero para ser sincera conmigo misma, no quería saber si lo era.

-El es Shen.

Un chico de tez morocha, cabello negro y ojos marrones entró por la puerta. Llevaba el uniforme que usaban todos los guardias que había visto pasar. Debía tener aproximadamente mi edad, tal vez más. No era muy diferente a todos los guardias que había visto a lo largo de mi estadía. Sin embargo, si había una diferencia, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo de desprecio y odio al que me había acostumbrado, tenían un brillo que muy pocas veces había visto en los ojos de las personas, era un brillo de curiosidad.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo con los labios apretados. Di un asentimiento a modo de saludo.

-Bueno-dijo Dalai rascándose la nuca y suspirando- te dejo con la bestia para que le digas todo lo que tengas que decir, luego de esta oportunidad no tendrás otra Shen-dijo mientras se retiraba. Me quedé callada, esperando a que empezara a insultarme. El seguía con ese brillo curioso en sus ojos y con una sonrisa suave en su cara, sin embargo yo no le creía. Hubo una vez en la que un guardia fue presentado, y este sonreía, se lo veía alegre, algo que de por sí ya era sospechoso. Todo estuvo bien, hasta que Dalai se fue, en cuanto el cruzo esa puerta la expresión de Iñaki (el guardia) se tiñó de odio puro y rabia, me tomó del cuello y me estampó contra la pared. "Por culpa tuya murieron mis padres" me dijo "Haré imposible tu vida, el tiempo que dure aquí". Y vaya que si cumplió.

-Dalai es bastante duro contigo. Entiendo que te equivocaste, pero no necesitas que te remarquen tu error-dijo el mirando hacia la ventana, probablemente con una media sonrisa.

Está bien… esa no me la esperaba.

-¿P-perdón?-dije por primera vez desde que el entró, mi voz sonaba pastosa.

-Que es un poco duro contigo. Oye entiendo que te hayas mandado un lío… okay un gran lío, pero no por eso te lo deben remarcar siempre, porque si no ¿Cómo lograras salir adelante luego de eso?

Eso me había dejado anonadada. Nadie me había defendido hace años. Sin embargo esto podía tratarse de puro teatro, y terminaría matándome en la noche.

Dalai entró por la puerta, con su casco puesto.

-Bueno Shen, espero que hayas aprovechado tu oportunidad, porque como dije, no tendrás otra-dijo abriendo la puerta para que Shen saliera del cuarto. Una vez que estuvo en el umbral, me miró y siguió caminando. Dalai me miró con indiferencia-Nos vemos en un rato, escoria.

Cuando el estruendo de la puerta se escuchó, me acosté y me di la vuelta, mirando a la pared. Hace tiempo, puede aprender a saber que hora era teniendo en cuenta la posición del sol, debían ser las nueve y media de la mañana o una hora aproximada (el hecho de que supiera averiguar que hora era, viendo la posición del sol, no significa que siempre sea una idea acertada). Normalmente, a esta hora empezaría a recrear alguna de mis viejas coreografías (la celda era lo suficientemente grande como para recrear algunos de mis bailes e inventar nuevos), sin embargo aún seguía algo impresionada. Era la primera vez en años en la que alguien me defendía, lo que más me impresionó, fue que un guardia me haya defendido. Los guardias eran, normalmente, gente que había perdido su hogar o algún familiar importante durante la etapa de la Gran Unificadora (como dije, a Dalai le encantaba hacerme sentir miserable).

Media hora después, decidí conocerle mejor antes de empezar a confiar en el. Era la primera vez en años en la que alguien me hablaba sin decir un insulto y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Sentía que si no hablaba con alguien que no me dijera un insulto cada tres palabras, iba a enloquecer.

De repente un temor me inundó ¿Y si todo eso fue un teatro de presentación? ¿Y si me ignoraba hasta que yo le cansara con mis palabras y reaccionaba igual que Iñaki? ¿O peor? No me podía arriesgar, pero tampoco me agradaba que mi cordura, la cual prendía de un hilo muy fino, fuese a romperse y terminara hablando animadamente con la pared. Además, como decía Baatar "el que no arriesga, no gana".

Baatar… cada vez que me acordaba se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Jamás debí dejarlo allí, debí llevarlo conmigo, donde estaría a salvo. El me había entregado su confianza en bandeja de plata, incluso se dio oportunidad de verle futuro a lo nuestro, y yo me aproveche de ello, como una reverenda perra.

Sequé las lágrimas traicioneras que bajaban por mis mejillas, y miré el cielo a través de la ventana enrejada. Las pocas nubes que habían, se perseguían y chocaban entre sí, para terminar formando dibujos. Mientras observaba las figuras me decidí (esta vez sin dudas) a darle una oportunidad de charla al nuevo guardia, algo que no había hecho desde que llegué.

…

La música sonaba, dentro de mi cabeza, tal cual como podía llegar a recordarla, y mis pasos eran firmes, pero suaves de algún modo. Hace tiempo que no solo inventaba las coreografías, sino también las melodías, debido a que no había una radio en la celda. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, estaba coreografiando la parte mas complicada de mi baile. No por ser de pasos difíciles, sino que era la parte en la que mas elasticidad se requería. Estaba dando una vuelta que requería de un salto bastante alto, cuando una voz levemente conocida me distrajo.

-Jamás vi tanta gracia en un salto- dijo Shen. Di un grito de sorpresa y caí de costado al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estas bien? fue un golpe fuerte- dijo ayudándome a levantarme. Mi visión era algo borrosa y me dolía la cabeza. Shen debió notarlo, ya que me sostuvo cuando me empecé a tambalear- ven, siéntate aquí. Voy a traer hielo, ahora vuelvo- dijo guiándome hacia la cama para luego salir. Cinco minutos después, Dalai entró por la puerta.

-¿Que haces tirada en la cama, Bestia? ¿Shen te trajo el almuerzo siquiera?

-Me golpeé la cabeza. No, aún no me lo trajo.

-Oh mira, aquí está- dijo levantando una bandeja con arroz y agua- ¿Cómo te golpeaste?

-Bailando- dije. Ante el silencio, abrí los ojos- me sorprende que no hagas ningún comentario denigrante.

-El hecho de que no lo diga no significa que no lo piense, Bestia- gruñó con desprecio. Sus ojos eran fríos y llenos de desprecio, no muy distintos a lo usual. Ya decía yo, demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Buen día Shen

-Buen día, Dalai- dijo el cortésmente. En sus ojos se veía, culpabilidad, curiosidad y un poco de diversión ¿Acaso es gracioso que me haya golpeado la cabeza? No para mi, me duele y mucho- aquí está el hielo-dijo colocando la bolsa en el lugar del golpe. Agarré la bolsa y le dí una sonrisa con los labios cerrados.

-Gracias.

-Enserio lo siento, no quería hacerte perder la concentración…

-No es nada, tranquilo-le corté. El me dio una media sonrisa.

-Bailas muy bien ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?- dijo mirando sus dedos. Mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato y mire hacia el suelo.

-Suyin me enseñó- dije en un susurro. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como la sonrisa de Shen se borraba y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo. Una parte muy pequeña de mi, pensaba que se veía algo tierno, claro que jamás lo iba a admitir.

-Lo siento, no suelo tener mucho tacto- dijo mirando hacia abajo y rascándose la nuca. Lo miré y le dí una media sonrisa pequeña.

-Está bien, no fue tu culpa, fue la mía- dije, mirándole. El me devolvió la mirada y me dio una sonrisa triste. Si bien estaba muy arrepentida por lo sucedido y volvería el tiempo atrás para cambiar las cosas, recordar momentos tristes y felices con la familia Bei Fong ya no me dolía tanto como al principio.

Hablamos de cosas tribales durante quince minutos y con varias pausas largas, hasta que Dalai abrió la puerta.

-Tiempo. Vamos Shen, es hora de almorzar.- dijo haciéndose a un lado. Shen se levantó y caminó hasta el umbral. Apoyó una mano en este, volteó la cabeza y me sonrió de costado, para luego mirar al frente y seguir caminando. Dalai me miró antes de cerrar la puerta- nos vemos en cuatro horas, Bestia.

Luego de oír el estruendo de la puerta me levante de la cama (sintiendo un pequeño mareo, que se fue tan rápido como había llegado), me agaché y recogí el cuenco con arroz y el vaso con agua, dejando al lado de la puerta la bandeja. Me senté en mi cama y empecé a comer. La mitad del arroz estaba crudo. Hasta los cocineros demostraban su desprecio. Que felicidad, enserio.

Luego de una larga siesta y de media hora de baile, Shen volvió a entrar por la puerta de metal.

-Buenas tardes Kuvira- dijo con su media sonrisa habitual. Aun seguía sin creer que el siquiera me sonriera. Es que… ¡vamos! Eh estado aquí cinco años y nadie me había sonreído hasta el momento.

-Buenas tardes, Shen-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. En sus manos traía una taza de té con un sándwich de queso. Los tomé y comencé a comer. Decidí empezar con preguntas básicas. Minutos después supe que el trabajaba como guardia del palacio de la reina, que su color favorito era el marrón y que le encantaba escribir. Hasta que hice la pregunta de la muerte.

-Entonces, Shen, ¿Tienes familia?

-Tenía-dije con una sonrisa triste Le di una mirada interrogante y el prosiguió- mi esposa y mi hijo… murieron hace tiempo.

-De cuanto estamos hablando- pregunté, comiendo mi sándwich. El se rasco la nuca e hizo una mueca.

-Durante… el periodo de "La Gran Unificadora"- dijo nervioso. Abrí mis ojos y empecé a toser de forma descontrolada. Me había atragantado con mi sándwich y Shen estaba dándome palmadas en la espalda. Una vez que dejé de toser, me puse colorada. Mierda, ahora iban a venir los insultos, lo presentía ¿Cuál era la cruel necesidad de poner a guardias que perdieron algo en ese periodo? ¿No basta con que mi conciencia se la pase atormentándome? Maldita sea, voy a golpear a Dalai si vuelve a hacerme esto.

-Yo… yo…- intenté decir, avergonzada. No iba aponer ninguna excusa, esa sería una de las estupideces más grandes que podría haber hecho. No había forma de excusarme por mis atrocidades del pasado-… no se que decir…

-Te perdono

-Ya se que me odia…¡¿QUEEE?!- grité, completamente sorprendida. Esto es una mentira, sin dudas.

-Si sabía que reaccionabas tan mal, no te perdonaba- dijo, divertido. Recién me había dado cuenta que me había medio abalanzado sobre el y que sostenía el cuello de su camisa. Lo solté y me alejé, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Como esto siga así, voy a volverme un tomate caminante.

-Lo siento por mi reacción es que ¿Es enserio? ¿Me perdonas luego de todo lo horrible que hice? Debes estar jugando.

-Escúchame-dijo tomándome de los hombros- ¿Te arrepientes?- asentí- ¿Volverías el tiempo atrás para evitar lo sucedido?-volví a asentir- entonces te perdono.

-Perdona mi ignorancia, no entiendo.

-Es sencillo. Si bien estuve enojado contigo durante mucho tiempo…

-Lógico.

-Déjame terminar. Pero con el tiempo comprendí, que si no dejaba el odio y rencor atrás, jamás podría avanzar. Con el tiempo (y unas necesarias sesiones de terapia) pude dejar el odio y rencor atrás. Y cuando me dijeron que me iban a transferir aquí, sentí una variada cantidad de emociones, las cuales no podía reconocer. Pero cuando te vi aquí, con el remordimiento y arrepentimiento en tus hermosos ojos, decidí darme la oportunidad de conocerte.

-¿Y te arrepientes de darme esa oportunidad?

-No, aún no.

-No se si eres muy bueno o muy estúpido- dije, mirándolo. El solo sonrió y rodó sus ojos- pero seas lo que seas… el mundo necesita mas personas como tú. Casi no pareces real.

-Gracias, Kuvira.

…

 _Dos meses después_

-Esa es una rata-araña.

-Y ese es un ¿Perro oso polar?

-No probablemente sea un tigre.

-¿Y desde cuando eres experto en tigres?-dije, divertida. Shen lograba hacerme reír como jamás había reído antes y empezaba severamente a reconsiderar lo de "confiar en el"

-Yo no…-empezó a decir. Pero fue cortado por el estruendo de la puerta.

-Escoria-dijo Dalai. Shen rodó los ojos. Hace días me dijo que no le gustaban los apodos que el me ponía- tienes visita.

-¿Eh?

-Ya me oíste-dijo mirándome, para luego posar su mirada en Shen- vámonos muchacho, esto es privado.

Shen me entregó una mirada que decía "animo" pero yo estaba aterrada ¿Por qué tenía que venir una visita ahora que las cosas estaban mas o menos bien? el estruendo de la puerta, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba mas grande, pero los años no le habían pasado por arriba con un tractor. Tenía las raíces un poco canosas, casi no se notaba y una barba de chivo.

-Tengo que admitirlo, eres el último que tenía pensado que iba a venir a verme-dije cortante, mirando hacia la ventana. El lanzó un suspiro y pude oír como los resortes de la cama chirriaban bajo su peso.

-¿Qué tal Kuvira?-dijo Bolin. Sus ojos verdes seguían con el mismo brillo que tenían la última vez que lo vi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a empezar de cero-

-¡¿Eh?!-pregunté, mirándole. Sin duda, los años no la habían pasado por encima con un tractor.

-Lo que escuchaste. Antes de que el poder se te subiera a la cabeza… tenías buenos ideales, que tal vez podía ayudar a muchas personas. Además, se rumorea que ya no eres la misma de antes, que incluso has hecho un amigo. Quiero empezar de cero contigo y (aunque sea un poquito) lograr amigarnos.

¡Ay no juegues! Primero Shen, y ahora el ¿Quién sigue? ¿Mako? ¿Asami? ¡JA! No me hagas reír.

Empezamos por algo simple. Me contó como andaban las cosas por Ciudad República, sobre sus hijos, los avances tecnológicos…cosas simples. También le conté de mis últimos años en la cárcel. Se indignó bastante cuando le conté sobre lo que varios guardias me hicieron pasar. Para sacarnos la amargura, finalizamos la charla contando anécdotas graciosas del pasado. Cuando eran las cinco de la tarde, llegó la hora para que Bolin se valla.

-Bueno… debo irme, Opal va a asesinarme si no llego antes de la cena-dijo el, divertido-fue bueno charlar contigo, Kuvira.

-Lo mismo digo, Bolin.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si traigo a Korra, Mako y Asami para tener una conversación como la nuestra? ¡Será fabuloso!

-¡Wow, wow, wow, woooow!-dije levantando las manos y con una sonrisa nerviosa-No gracias Bo, realmente no creo que sea buena idea… realmente dudo que algún día este lista para verles- dije, mirando hacia abajo. Bo me dio una sonrisa triste.

-Entiendo… adiós Kuvira. Nos veremos luego-dijo saliendo por la puerta. Cinco minutos después, Shen entró por la puerta con unja taza de té en una mano y una galleta en la otra.

-¿Sucedió algo interesante?-preguntó alzando una ceja. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo de siempre y su típica sonrisa.

-Solo un viejo… "amigo", que creí que jamás volvería a ver.

 _Seis meses después_

Había pasado un tiempo desde que por primera vez, Shen había entrado por esa puerta de metal. Me había convencido a mi misma de confiar en el, después de todo, el estaba confiando en mí. El se había vuelto, en esta última mitad de año, en mi único y mejor amigo, me había vuelto a enseñar a ver en colores y le había devuelto las luces a mi vida bañada de sombras, incluso podía llegar a decir que me gusta y bastante. Bolin había vuelto a visitarme un par de veces y hablábamos de distintas cosas que sucedían en el tiempo que no venía. Dalai obviamente no aprobaba esto, tal vez por eso era el doble de estricto con Shen y aun más frío y despreciable conmigo.

-Despierta- dijo el en un tono ronco. Si bien ya no me llamaba "bestia" o "escoria", era aún más cortante, y su tono frío y sus ojos con un brillo de desprecio aún mayor me hacían sentir peor.

-Buen día para ti también- gruñí. El rodó sus ojos en un gesto de desprecio y se fue. Un minuto después, Shen entró por la puerta. Su cabello estaba mas largo que la primera vez que lo vi y una sombra de barba se hacía presente en su rostro.

-Buen día, Kuvira-dijo en tono alegre.

-Buen día, Sparky-dije, burlona. El rodó los ojos, hace meses me había dicho que odiaba ese apodo, se lo habían puesto sus amigos en la secundaria y le había quedado, pero a mi me encantaba usarlo y hacerle enfadar- ¿que me trajiste hoy?

-Manzana con jugo de… manzana- dijo dándome la manzana y el vaso de jugo. Tal parece que el cocinero me acaba de someter a la dieta de la manzana- por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, tonta-dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias Sparky

-Otra vez con eso-dijo con un mohín- ya te dije que odio ese apodo.

-Y yo ya te dije que me gusta ese apodo-dije sonriendo. El lanzó un suspiro de derrota y luego me miró. Me sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Te tengo un regalo-dijo con voz cantarina.

-¿Cuál?-en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, Shen me enseño lo que traía en sus manos (curiosamente, no lo había notado antes). Era una canasta de picnic-¿Por qué…?

-Te dejaron salir

-¿Q-qué?-dije sin aliento. Esto no tenía sentido. Yo estaba encarcelada, se supone que tengo terminantemente prohibido salir de esta habitación.

-Los convencí de que me dejaran darte un almuerzo de cumpleaños.

-Debiste prometerles algo muy grande para que te dejaran hacer algo así-bromee

-Si… lo hice- me dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa triste, las cuales fueron reemplazadas de inmediato ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?

-¡Muchísimas gracias Shen!- dije, abrazándole por el cuello. El correspondió mi abrazo. Decidí no hacerle caso a su triste gesto anterior y celebrar felizmente (y por primera vez en años) mi cumpleaños.

-¿Nos vamos?

Asentí y me levante de la cama, parándome debajo del umbral de la puerta de platino. Saltaba de arriba abajo y tenía una gran sonrisa en mis labios. Hace tiempo que no veía ni sentía dos cosas que realmente necesitaba: el primero era un atardecer en toda su gloria, y el segundo era el aire fresco. Sin dudas necesitaba del segundo.

-Como que sigas así, vas a terminar haciendo un hoyo en el suelo- bromeó Shen.

-Oh, cállate-dije dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro. El se sobó la zona golpeada.

-¡Auch!

-Llorón-reí yo. Llegamos al borde de un acantilado. En el horizonte el mar y el cielo se mezclaban en un punto lejano- este lugar es hermoso, gracias Shen-dije abrazándole. El correspondió mi abrazo y cuando nos separamos nuestras caras estaban tan solo a centímetros y nuestros alientos chocaban. Yo estaba sonrojada al igual que Shen. El soltó una risa nerviosa y quitó sus manos de mi cintura. Mi cabello suelto apenas sí me dejaba ver a causa del viento.

-¿Nos sentamos?-dijo extendiendo el mantel en el césped. Comimos los sándwiches y hablamos de cosas tribales. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, cuando sucedió lo que jamás debió pasar.

-Shen- dije jugando con mis dedos. El se dio la vuelta y pude ver como tragaba el resto de su sándwich con fuerza y empezó a toser, hasta que se calmó- tengo… tengo algo que tal vez deba decir-dije jugando con mi cabello.

-¿No estas embarazada, no?

-¡No! para estar embarazada, por lo menos tendría que haber tenido…

-Ya no sigas- dijo riendo. Su risa era contagiosa y cuando por fin dejamos de reír, me quedé mirando el atardecer-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Ah, si-dije, colorada. De repente los nervios me abrumaron y las palabras no salían de mi boca- Shen… durante estos meses me ayudaste mucho. Me escuchaste cuando nadie mas lo hizo… fuiste tan compasivo conmigo incluso durante los días en los que traté de alejarte. El punto en todo esto es que me gus…-no pude terminar, debido a que unos labios me interrumpieron. Eran suaves y se movían lentamente, pero pasionales. El me estaba besando, y yo respondí su beso.

Por que era la primera vez en años que sentí esas famosas mariposas en el estómago.

Cuando se despegó, dejé mis ojos cerrados durante un tiempo, con miedo a abrirlos y ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo lo que jamás esperé ver, era tristeza pura inundando sus ojos, casi al borde del llanto.

Entonces recordé su cara cuando dijo que le había prometido algo al comité de guardias en jefe. Era la misma expresión que su cara tenía en aquel momento. Me levanté del mantel y retrocedí lentamente.

-Kuvira…

-¿Qué diablos fue lo que les prometiste Shen?- pregunté entre dientes. Casi tropiezo con una rama, pero me recompuse rápidamente y seguí retrocediendo. Shen parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Y-yo… prometí que si me dejaban hacer esto hoy… no volvería a verte jamás. Ellos no aprueban nuestra amistad, y en cuanto descubran que me gustas…-dijo dejando la frase perdida, mientras miraba hacia abajo. El mundo dejó de girar, el aire abandono mis pulmones y casi me caigo de culo. Shen, el hombre que me gustaba, iba a abandonarme y no tenía planes de avisarme, iba a dejarme sola cuando hace apenas un mes, me había prometido lo contrario.

Por que era la primera vez en años sentí esas famosas mariposas en el estómago. Y el comité de guardias en jefe había obligado a Shen a matar una por una a esas mariposas.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y nublaban mi vista. Empecé a correr, sin mirar atrás. Huía de mis sentimientos rotos, porque era lo único que yo sabía hacer. Huir.

-¡Kuvira!- escuche a lo lejos. _No dejes de correr, no dejes que esto te lastime,_ repetía mi conciencia. Y por primera vez en años decidí que tal vez fuese bueno hacerle caso. Cerré los ojos y corrí con más fuerza. Al llegar, cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella llorando y mi respiración aumento su velocidad. De repente todos los sentimientos encerrados durante estos años comenzaron a atacarme con dureza y el pánico comenzó a oprimirme el pecho, cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que el aire no entrara por mis pulmones y mi visión comenzara a oscurecerse. De un momento a otro, pude suponer que estaba tirada en el suelo, me estaba agarrando el cuello con una mano y la otra mano estaba sobre el sector en el estaba el corazón. La puerta parecía abrirse, pero la oscuridad (que cada vez era mayor) no me dejaba ver. A lo lejos se escuchaban voces, las cuales (creo) exclamaban mi nombre. Mis ojos me pesaban y cada vez era más difícil abrirlos. Hasta que deje que la oscuridad me absorbiera.

Y de repente todo se volvió blanco. Y luego… nada.

 **POV Shen**

Seguí a Kuvira hasta su celda. La puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchó un golpe seco que me preocupo. Una vez que logré abrir la puerta una imagen me horrorizó. Kuvira estaba tirada en el suelo, retorciéndose. Su mano derecha estaba sobre su cuello, probablemente le faltase el aire. Pero lo que hizo que el mundo dejase de moverse fue la mano izquierda en la zona de su corazón. Estaba teniendo un ataque cardíaco.

-¡Kuvira!- exclamé, alarmado. Salí de la celda y divisé a Dalai caminando hacia aquí-¡Dalai!- le llamé. El me miró, de mala gana-¡Ve por un doctor! ¡Kuvira está teniendo un infarto!

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, Dalai abrió los ojos y salió corriendo en dirección al hospital que había en la el edificio en el cual los guardias y algunos miembros del ejército se hospedaban y convivían, como yo. Me dirigí hacia Kuvira, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba de a poco.

-¡Kuvira!-dije poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo. A lo lejos se oían las pisadas de los médicos y algunos guardias. Empecé a darle palmadas en la cara intentando que reaccionara. Sus ojos cada vez se cerraban aún más y mi mundo empezaba a desmoronarse. Jamás debí haber hecho ese trato con el comité ¿Por qué no pude darle un collar o una pulsera como alguien normal?- Kuvira por favor, quédate conmigo ¡Kuvira!-grité, tomando su cara entre mis manos. Estaba fría y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados. Alguien me tomo por los brazos y me alejó de ella, para luego colocar su mano en mi hombro. Varios médicos rodearon a Kuvira.

-Ella estará bien. Es una mujer muy fuerte. Sobrevivirá a esto-dijo la persona a mi lado. Pero su voz era lejana. Mis piernas se debilitaron y fue necesario recostarme en la cama de Kuvira para no desmayarme. Cuando mi cabeza tocó la almohada, el olor al cabello de Kuvira inundó mis fosas nasales, y yo solo quería echarme a llorar, porque la persona de la que me había enamorado estaba al filo de la muerte.

…

Las nubes cubrían por completo el cielo, dándole esa tonalidad gris que tanto odiaba. Un mar de paraguas negros se arremolinaba a mí alrededor, asfixiándome, y empezaba a sentir mi traje cada vez más apretado. El ataúd en el que estaba el cuerpo de Kuvira era de madera, con millones de flores blancas. Era increíble que, siendo una persona tan odiada por la sociedad, hubiese tantas personas en el funeral de Kuvira. Lo más impresionante es que la mayoría tenían caras largas y deprimidas e incluso algunos lloraban. Deben ser amigos del pasado que vinieron a despedirse de Kuvira, atesorando sus recuerdos felices con ella. La familia Bei Fong estaba presente también. Suyin soltaba varias lágrimas y su esposo trataba de consolarla. Sus hijos tenían la cabeza gacha e incluso sollozaban de vez en cuanto. Ellos eran los que mas me impresionaban, habían dejado de lado su rencor hacia "La Gran Unificadora" para poder venir a despedirse de Kuvira.

-…Y ahora unas palabras del guardia que la cuido los últimos meses, y el que también fue su mejor amigo hasta sus últimos momentos, Shen Li-dijo el monje que daba la ceremonia de entierro. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando pronunció las palabras "mejor amigo". Ambos buscábamos más, pero yo tenía que arruinarlo. Enserio ¿Por qué no pude darle algún collar como alguien normal haría? Apostaba a que si lo hubiese echo, ella estaría aquí conmigo, dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Me paré con dificultad y tragué en seco. Fui hasta donde estaba el monje y aclaré mi garganta, para relatar mi pequeño discurso. Era más o menos corto, pero decía todo lo que yo quería… no, necesitaba decir.

-Lo primero que tengo para decir, es que eras la mejor amiga que pude haber pedido jamás. Paciente, comprensiva y la mejor consejera que jamás vi. Me demostraste que Kuvira Bei Fong y "La Gran Unificadora" son personas totalmente diferentes... nos lo demostraste a todos los que están presentes hoy. Jamás podría arrepentirme de haberte conocido, ni de haber sido tu mejor amigo, y menos de…- tragué grueso e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar-… haberme enamorado de ti- al pronunciar esas palabras, se oyeron varios jadeos- fuimos amigos durante seis meses. Sin embargo en esos seis meses lograste atraparme con tu forma de ser, tu valentía, tu pasión al bailar, tú forma mecánica y calculadora de ver el mundo… todo de ti me logró atrapar. Fueron seis meses, un tiempo lógicamente limitado, pero que en mi memoria serán seis meses eternos, que atesoraré el resto de mi vida-finalicé, dejando una rosa color blanca en el montón que había sobre su ataúd. Aún tenía su sonrisa vivamente dibujada en mi memoria y sus ojos brillantes cuando contaba alguna anécdota graciosa. Diablos, que le iba a extrañar.

Una vez que la ceremonia había terminado, el ataúd había sido enterrado y la gente se había ido, me quede sentado frente a su lápida, con una rosa roja en la mano.

-Te Amo, Kuvira Bei Fong-dije con una lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla y colocando la rosa sobre la tierra reciente mente recolocada.

Juraría que un viento calidamente familiar me susurro un "Yo también te amo".

 _*_ _Por cada tirano, hay gente vulnerable_ _  
_ _Por cada alma perdida, hay un montón de milagros_ _  
_ _Por cada soñador, hay un sueño que nos hace imparables_ _  
_ _Y es algo que nos hace creer*_

 _-Wating for love by Avicii_

 **Yo se que no es para llorar esta historia no es para llorar, pero en la parte del funeral no lo pude evitar, lloré como una perra.**

 **Never Let Go Of Your Dreams ojala te haya complacido la historia y quiero que sepas que me gustó muchísimo hacerla y que te deseo lo mejor en lo que queda del año**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Ustedes lloraron en alguna parte? Yo sí, como ya dije, en la parte del funeral. Soy muy sensible ante estas cosas, es algo que no puedo evitar.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado a todos (no solo a mi AI) y si les gustó… ¡comenten! Y si lo odiaron… ¡también comenten!**

 **Los amo, Galaxy**

 **PD: quiero un Shen ¿Dónde se consiguen?**


End file.
